


Drunken Confessions (I Love You)

by ausualmalecstan



Series: Drunken Confessions [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Best Friends, Drunk! Alec lightwood, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Not Beta Read, i dont really know how to tag bear with me, i... wrote fluff, really i just had fun lmao, this is probably not.. awesome but its fine, to not lovers, yea thats prolly it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausualmalecstan/pseuds/ausualmalecstan
Summary: Alec drunkenly staring at Magnus because he can't help that his best friend is pretty, probably leading to forgotten conversations and ((not so)) awkward morning afters.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Drunken Confessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714438
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	Drunken Confessions (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is the first work i'm posting here, comments and criticisms are welcome thank you 
> 
> i hope y'all enjoy this stupid lil thing
> 
> ((shree this is your fault i hope you're satisfied))

It’s midnight, the world is spinning, his head hurts. The people around him seem to be speaking nonsense. He tried looking around him and he saw double of everyone. His vision is blurry. He feels exhausted, really. His ears hurt from the music that’s blasting off of the speakers. Also, seemingly, he can’t stand straight. He knows that if he tries to push off of the wall that he’s leaning on, he’ll probably, no scratch that, he’ll most definitely fall.

He tries to pick his phone out from his pocket, which was an attempt ending in failure since the phone somehow slipped through his fingers and fell to the floor. Magnus spotted him, leaning on the wall, sarcastically giggling to himself because he just dropped his only way to contact anyone. He looks disheveled, his hair looks like a bird’s nest and his clothes are wrinkled but Magnus thinks he's cute nonetheless. Oh, and he looks like he’s about to pass out. He looked like he got tired of standing up because he heavily leaned his back against the wall and slid down. 

“Alexander, you okay?” Magnus asked, worried for his best friend’s sake.

He saw Magnus in front of him. Right. Magnus. The always-beautiful- whatever-the-occasion Magnus. And today, he didn’t disappoint. He snickers to himself - like Magnus ever does. He looks up and sees the blessing of a man in front of him. His mouth gapes in awe. Magnus is wearing a deep v-cut top and from what he sees, it’s a burgundy blouse with gold patterns and some black pants. He looks like he has a string hanging down from his neck. Maybe it’s a necklace of some sorts? Alec doesn’t really know what it’s called, all he knows is that it looks good on him. He has a few more necklets, and, god, is that an ear cuff? He has his signature black polish on and he just looks so good and he’s perfect and his face and his hair and- 

Looking concerned, Magnus crouched down in front of him and tapped his face for Alec to look at him because he seems like he’s daydreaming, staring unseeingly, “Alexander. Hey. Are you okay?” 

“...Oh, ‘m ‘kay.” He looked to his best friend from wherever he was looking, meeting Magnus’ eyes and couldn’t help the foolish smile that grew on his face. He looks even more stunning up close. Here, he can see that Magnus is wearing glittery eyeliner that wonderfully compliments his pretty brown eyes. They have gold flecks in them, don't ask him how he knows, he just does. His hair that looks awfully soft, parted to the side, tips bleached blond. He just wanted to reach out and touch it.

“He really does look gorgeous isn’t he?” Alec hears from... somewhere. He doesn’t know where but fuck him if he doesn’t agree, so he does what a sane person would do and he nods his head. 

“Alexander. What’s up?” Magnus asks him and couldn’t help but match the smile that’s gracing Alec’s face.

“N’thn.” He said, his voice slurring.

“Alexander,” Magnus called out to him, voice soft. He pushed his blond streaks out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. 

“Huh?” 

“Hey, you're drunk.” He told Alec, like he was a nurse bringing bad news to a patient’s family.

“..‘m I?” Alec asked, reaching out to touch Magnus’ pretty face. There was a sheen on his nose and his cheeks, making him glow and sparkle.

“Yeah.” 

Magnus saw Alec smile to himself, Alec’s hand still cupping his face. “Your face is really soft.” 

Magnus grinned, “Alexander, you’re really drunk. How much did you drink?”

“I don’t know,” Alec replied, regretfully letting go of the masterpiece that sat in front of him. “Maybe three. Or four, or seven. I didn’t get to count.”

“Come on,” Magnus brushed his thighs with his hands and stood up, reaching out his hand for Alec to take. “Let’s go home.”

He didn’t have anything to argue, so he agreed instead, unknowingly making life easier for Magnus. “M’kay.” He put his hands on the floor, put his weight on them, and pushed up, trying to stand up. He made it halfway up to standing straight before he stumbled and fell, landing on his ass, making Magnus laugh. It was evident that he tried to stifle his giggles but all efforts failed when everyone started to stare at the two.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus told everyone, his laughter still escaping as he tried to talk. 

Alec beamed, glad that he was able to make his best friend happy. Magnus’ laugh was so damn cute, the way his eyes crinkles, like his happiness overcame any other emotion. Oh, how he’d give anything up to be the one making Magnus laugh for the rest of his life. 

“Need any help?” Magnus asked him teasingly as his smile lifted all his features, once again reaching his hand out to assist Alec.

“Mhmm, please.” Alec said, nodding his head like a 5 year old which Magnus found awfully cute for... no reason, at all.

“Okay, c’mon now.” He made a ‘come here’ gesture with his hand, opening and closing it in Alec’s direction. Alec took his hand and Magnus pulled him up, slinging Alec’s arm over his neck for him to hang on to him so he wouldn’t fall. They went up to the bar and Magnus summoned Maia some cash before saying his goodbyes.

Thankfully, Magnus’ apartment isn’t far from the bar, so after about ten minutes of stumbling around the sidewalk, they finally arrived. 

“Magnus?”

“Yes, Alexander?”

“I think ‘m drunk.” Alec slurred, waving his free hand in front of him like he had to prove a point. 

“Really?” Magnus asked him as another smile grew on his face, completely entertained by his best friend. 

“..Yeah,” He said, hanging his head, like he was ashamed of the fact that he was. “Wanna go t’ bed. Please.”

“Okay, let’s get up.”

They stumbled into the loft, Magnus leading them to the bedroom. He assisted Alec down to sit unto the bed, got him some clothes that he forgot to bring back to his own apartment when he came over the last time. He plopped them on the bed then left Alec to change his clothes while he went out to grab water and look for painkillers.

When he went back, Alec was already comfortably settled in the covers like he just migrated into Magnus’ bedroom which Magnus found really adorable. The clothes that he used were carelessly thrown on the floor but he paid no mind because there was a really cute grown ass man in front of him and he’d rather stare at him than the clothing.

‘“‘ey!” Alec greeted him enthusiastically, smiling dopily.

“Hey,” Magnus put the painkillers on the side table, then sat down beside Alec on the bed, handing him the water. “Drink up.”

He reached for the cup and gulped it all, “You’re so good to me. You’re the best. You're really pretty too.” Alec said, before giving Magnus the cup and further burying himself in the sheets, slowly dozing off. “Night, Mags.”

”Night, Alexander.”

Magnus went outside and put the cup on the sink before clutching his chest and gripping his shirt in his hands because of how cute the man in his room was. He knew he loved him, he just didn’t know that he loved him this much. He heard a shout of his name coming from the bedroom and ran in, imagining all the terrible things that could’ve happened while he was away for not even five minutes. 

Alec was sitting up on the bed again, rubbing his eyes. “I forgot something.”

“Huh?” It was now Magnus’ turn to be confused. What in the hell would Alec have forgotten? Maybe he left something in the bar. He had to call Maia immedia-

“Love you s'much, night Magnus.” He lied back down on the bed, moving unto his side. Magnus watched as he was still taken aback, his hand over his gleeful mouth while Alec grabbed a pillow from above him and cuddled it, nuzzling his face into the pillow before he settled back down, relaxed into the covers, and started snoring. 

"Goodnight, Alexander. Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> ((ik its kinda an abrupt ending but idk anymore lmao this would become a whole three chapter thing if i don’t hold myself back)) 
> 
> thanks for readinggg


End file.
